HF 049 Hank and Taeral
8:04:19 PM Jamaros: Walking in you almost trip on a new string, but are able to avoid it. 8:04:55 PM Hank: Taeral? What's with the tripwires? 8:05:22 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Not a tripwire, I am marking leylines." 8:06:43 PM Hank: Ok, let's just assume that made sense and move on. 8:07:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Need something?" 8:07:45 PM Jamaros: Looking around you see bits of string all over the room. 8:08:09 PM Hank: Ok last night among all the lecturing you mentioned you might be able to help with my plan? 8:08:38 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Yes, the incredibly stupid plan to break into an office, for some reason." 8:08:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I may be able to work up something. What's our time frame?" 8:09:29 PM Hank: (( it would be 2 days now right?)) 8:09:35 PM Jamaros: ((yes)) 8:09:49 PM Hank: A couple days. 8:10:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "That's not long." 8:11:03 PM Hank: No it isn't but it's the best guarantee of the office being empty. 8:11:45 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I can have something for you by tomorrow. Could you donate me a pair of gloves in your size?" 8:13:04 PM Hank: (( do I have gloves?)) 8:13:10 PM Jamaros: ((Do you?)) 8:14:01 PM Hank: (( unless they are included in one of the suits of armor then no)) 8:14:19 PM Jamaros: ((Then, no. Just gauntlets.)) 8:14:37 PM Hank: Ok I will acquire a pair of gloves as quickly as possible. 8:14:47 PM Hank: Thank you Taeral. 8:14:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral nods. 8:15:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I want it known that I object to this plan. But I object to you going in without assistance more." 8:16:38 PM Hank: You and everyone else I appreciate you helping me despite that. 8:17:09 PM Hank: I don't know if it will help but you were trying to make holy protection down here so this might help. 8:17:33 PM *** Hank will give him 2 flasks of holy water. *** 8:18:01 PM Jamaros: Taeral takes it. 8:18:11 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I can think of a few uses for this. Thank you." 8:18:28 PM Hank: You are welcome 8:18:37 PM *** Hank will leave the basement. *** 8:18:51 PM Jamaros: Ok, you go back to the common room? 8:19:36 PM *** Hank will try to leave the prison. Undetected. *** 8:20:00 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:20:07 PM Jamaros: You leave the prison. 8:20:48 PM *** Hank will look for a shop that would sell gloves. *** 8:21:25 PM Jamaros: Ok. You find one, fairly easily. Roll persuasion. 8:21:52 PM Hank: ((14 )) 8:22:57 PM Jamaros: I'd say you find them for...3 gp. 8:24:19 PM Hank: (( ok I have enough ... barely these better be some nice gloves. )) 8:24:32 PM *** Hank will return to the prison. *** 8:24:38 PM Jamaros: ((How much gold do you have?)) 8:25:11 PM Hank: (( after that purchase 2 gold 7 silver.)) 8:25:33 PM Jamaros: ((Actually, I take it back, an enitre outfit can be worth 1 gold. Let's say you find a cheap pair for 3 cp instead.)) 8:26:17 PM Hank: (( ok )) 8:26:33 PM *** Hank will head back to the prison. *** 8:27:09 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:27:54 PM Jamaros: You come back to the prison. 8:28:10 PM *** Hank will look around as I approach the prison to see if anyone is lurking or watching it. *** 8:29:07 PM Jamaros: Roll perception 8:29:23 PM Hank: ((16 )) 8:29:39 PM Jamaros: ((You don't notice anyone or anything out of the ordinary)) 8:30:09 PM *** Hank will enter, give Taeral the gloves and rejoin the main room. ***